Merry Christmas
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The entire school is ready to celebrate christmas. However, two particular vampires appear to have a lot on their mind. Can Casper and the others figure out how to help them? Or will they just end up making things worse? Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Sadness during a holiday?

**I figured that since this was more of a sad day for a few people (one of which should be very obvious) I should write about it. Besides its a holiday! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I am on FIRE! Posted two stories in one day! XD**

* * *

Casper scribbled a few class notes into his notebook, sighing slightly afterwards. Today was a Sunday the 22nd, and Christmas was just three days away. It excited the ghost to no end to start celebrating this holiday. It was by far his favorite of all holidays. Plus thanks to some friendly "persuading" from Jack and Vivianna, the little monsters were allowed to throw a party in the cafeteria to celebrate the holiday. Maybe having those demons here could prove helpful in the long run.

The ghost turned his head to look at Thatch, only to gain a look of concern. The vampire was tracing his hand around the table, looking rather upset to be honest. Casper couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. It wasn't too often that Thatch was upset. Besides, why would he be? He had finally recovered from all his injuries, he had little to no reason to be upset.

Turning to his other side, he saw Fatch appeared to be a little down as well. Except he was digging his claws into the desk. Like it was a combination of anger and sadness. The ghost looked back down at his desk; what was wrong with those two?

* * *

" Something's wrong with the vampires?"

Mantha inquired.

" Do you know what it is? "

Casper shook his head sadly, turning to the table in the corner where Fatch and Thatch sat. Fatch was still digging his claws into the table (although now it was a different one) and Thatch appeared to have a lot on his mind.

It was dinner time now, and the small group was simply watching the two vampires, who were not sitting with anybody but each other. They hadn't said a word all day, actually. Casper, Mantha, Ra and Lexi just couldn't figure out what wrong. Why would those two start acting up during such a happy holiday? Fatch probably had a legit reason, but why Thatch? Why would he be upset? Again, he had little to no reason for it. Casper turned to Lexi, who appeared to be trying to think of why they'd be upset.

" Well... "

The shadow girl muttered.

" Maybe Fatch is still upset from the winter chill dance? "

" I don't think so. "

Casper replied gently.

" Dusk told me that he was fine. A little angry, but otherwise fine. "

Lexi pouted a little, resting her face in her hand. Casper turned his head back to the creatures, only to find they were gone. The ghost stood up, wondering how they could leave so quietly. Or at least without him noticing.

* * *

Back in the dorm, the almost identical vampires both headed over to the older's bed, sitting beside each other.

" ... So. "

Fatch finally spoke.

" That's your story huh? "

Thatch nodded softly, looking at the hands folded in his lap. This time of year was always hard on the creatures, Fatch's being the more severe of the two, but Thatch still had a good reason.

" ... I... never really had any say in it. "

The gray creature said.

" If I didn't do as he asked, I think he might have actually killed me. "

" Do you miss him at all? "

The younger looked down towards the left, fists tightening a bit painfully.

" ... I did at first. I think any rational person would too. But now... now I'm glad he's gone. "

Fatch smiled softly, patting Thatch on the shoulder.

" As you should be. "

Thatch's face reddened a bit, unable to look the other in the eye. " A-anyway. "Thatch began, trying to change the subject.

" How're you holding up? "

Fatch's face fell slightly before he sighed.

" ... This time of year's always been tough on me. But I'll try not to ruin it for anyone. Besides... they'd want for me to move on. "

Thatch nodded encouragingly, standing up, the latter slowly following after.

" Come on. "

Thatch said with a smirk.

" Let's go see if you can get the headmasters to give us some screamsicles. "

Fatch smirked, cracking his knuckles.

" Ah screamsicles. One of the few underworld foods I will eat. "

* * *

**Hurray first chapter! P.S. If you can tell what either vampire is talking about and leave a comment about it, I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Just thought it'd be fun. Merry early christmas! :D**


	2. Confusion

**Second chappie. I am just ecstatic right now. I love writing during holidays. Enjoy!**

* * *

" Ok, so Mantha and I will ask Thatch what's going on, while you and Ra ask Fatch. "

" Hey no fair! Why do we get the scary vampire?! "

" Because Fatch will only talk to either me or Lexi, and I think Mantha and I can ease Thatch into talking. "

The small group of four were in the hall way now, planning out how to confront the vampires. It was the next day now, Monday the 23rd, and the small group was hoping to cheer the two up before Christmas. It just wouldn't be the same if they spent the entire holiday moping.

Casper and Mantha were going to talk to Thatch whilst Lexi and Ra talked to Fatch. Sure Casper felt a little bad for sticking Ra with the scarier of the two, but he'd have to forgive him. After all, it was for a noble cause.

Ra finally sighed in defeat, getting off his knees and onto his feet.

" Fine. But if he kills me, stay away from my funeral. "

Lexi giggled at this, patting Ra's shoulder.

" Come on Ra. Fatch wouldn't kill you. "

The shadow reassured, heading towards the door.

" At least not while I'm around. "

" Mmm. "

Ra hummed sarcastically.

" That is SO reassuring. "

Casper and Mantha laughed as the two walked away. It was really funny to see Ra's reactions at times. He over reacted mainly.

The two creatures stood up, now heading for their assigned vampire.

* * *

Ra turned towards Lexi, fidgeting with his bandages. The two were heading for Fatch now, who was presumably in the freezer for whatever reason, and the walk was actually unbearably quiet. Ra had actually never spoken to Lexi much, so he wasn't sure how to spark a proper conversation.

" S-so, uh, Lexi... "

Lexi looked at the mummy from over her shoulder, giving him a naturally confused look.

" What's your favorite part about the holidays? "

Lexi blinked, smiling softly.

" Spending it with friends and family. Especially now that I'm with Casper. I think he'll really like my family. "

Ra smiled. For a demon, Lexi was such a sweet girl.

Finally the two reached the freezer. Ra rushed forward, trying in vain to open the heavy iron door. Lexi smiled softly, gently pushing him out of the way and opening the door with ease. Ra blushed heavily and crossed his arms, grumbling to himself.

Once open, the two walked in to find Fatch messing with what seemed like a shirt. Upon seeing the others, however, he immediately hid it behind his back, grinning nervously.

" Oh hey guys! What's up? "

Lexi and Ra looked at each other briefly before kneeling down in front of the prince.

" We wanted to talk to you Fatch. "

The vampire squirmed a bit, seemingly pushing stuff further behind his back.

" Yes? "

Ra smiled, trying to sound brave.

" You seem to be a little down. I was wondering what was wrong. "

Fatch sighed, crossing his arms, now moving whatever it was that was behind his back to behind the shelves with his foot.

" Yeah, I don't wanna get into it. "

Lexi smirked at the vampire, raising a bit on her knees.

" Are you SURE? "

Ra and Fatch both looked at her funny for that, neither sure why she was looking at him like that. Finally Fatch's eyes grew wide, and he backed into the wall.

" Woah! Lexi-Lexi no... "

Lexi giggled, walking a bit closer to the vampire, causing him to panic, and Ra to ponder what was going on. Suddenly the demon girl lunged at Fatch, pinning him to the ground. The mummy thought she was gonna murder him.

But this thought changed when Fatch actually began LAUGHING. Ra looked at them confused until he saw that Lexi was actually tickling the vampire's sides. Ra couldn't believe the vampire was actually ticklish! This was amazing!

Suddenly Fatch pounced up, grabbed whatever it was from behind the shelves and rushed out of the freezer before Lexi could do anything else. Said demon pouted.

" Shoot. "

She muttered.

" So close too. "

* * *

" Thatch? "

Casper called, walking down the hall with Mantha by his side. They seriously couldn't find him. They'd been searching for an hour already!

" Maybe he's in the bathroom? "

Casper laughed a bit nervously at this, looking forward and seeing the closet in view.

" Let's check the closet real quick. Then we can go find Ra and Lexi. "

Opening the door, they did find the vampire, however the moment he realized they were there, he IMMEDIATELY rushed over and tried to force the door closed.

" You can't come in! "

He cried.

" I'm busy! "

" We just wanted to ask you something!"

Mantha called back.

" No! "

Thatch hissed.

" You can't come in here! I need you to go AWAY! "

Finally the door slammed shut, leaving Casper and Mantha standing there in confusion.

The ghost narrowed his eyes a bit. Turning invisible, he phased through the wall, looking at the vampire.

Thatch had just sat down, and in front of him was a box of screamsicles. On the other side of him were two already gift wrapped boxes, one with a dark blue bow and the other with a golden bow.

Casper pulled back, regaining visibility.

" So? "

Mantha asked.

" What was he doing? "

" He's... "

Casper stuttered, still unable to believe it really.

" Wrapping christmas presents. "

" Really? Thatch is wrapping presents? "

" Yeah. I wonder who they're for. "

* * *

**Abrupt ending of the chapter. I'm sorry! I ran out of ideas! Hope it was ok though!**


	3. One mystery solved

**I know the last chapter short and stopped abruptly. I am sorry. But I think this one will be better. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Beginning will be sad, but the end will be fine. :)**

* * *

Thatch watched as Fatch knelt down in the snow in front of a gravestone, placing a rose on the ground. The gray one tried to be as respectful as possible, as this was a VERY serious moment for the prince. Thatch knelt down beside him, bowing his head.

" Thank you. "

Fatch whispered with a soft smile. Thatch smiled back, reading the stone to figure out which one this was.

" R.I.P, Dawn Ramirez. "

Yes. These graves were for Fatch's family members. Even Dusk's grave was here. Though the tall vampire himself wasn't.

Since Christmas was the day they died, Fatch wanted to come pay his respects. Thatch was here for moral support.

Thatch placed a soft hand on the others shoulder, gaining a few sniffles from the older. Fatch looked at him with tears in his eyes before wiping them away.

" Thank you. Really. "

He said softly.

" This means a lot. "

Thatch smiled softly, unsure of what to say.

" No problem. "

" Come on. "

Fatch said, getting up.

" Let's get back to school. "

* * *

" They pestering you non-stop as well? "

Thatch nodded to the others question. It was officially Tuesday, the 24th, Christmas Eve. Casper and the others would just not leave them alone. To be honest, it was starting to get aggravating.

" I personally don't want to explain why I'm acting differently, you? "

" No. "

Fatch replied.

" Nor do I think I should have to. If you all have seen my memories, they should know what the problem is. "

Fatch had a good point. It wasn't exactly a secret, so why did nobody understand? It wasn't rocket science, not even close. It should be an easy one.

" Maybe I should just tell them. You know, get them off my back. Besides, it's not like this huge secret. What are you going to do Thatch? "

Thatch looked down, sadness beginning to creep into his investing heart.

" ... I'm not telling them... "

He muttered.

" I can't... they wouldn't believe me anyway. "

Fatch frowned, patting the younger's head. Despite how sad this sounded, it was probably true. No body would believe him on this. Not unless they had proof.

* * *

" Ugh! I can't take it! "

Mantha cried.

" Seriously, what's bothering them?! "

Lexi gently rubbed the zombie girls back, trying to help her calm down. Nothing seemed to work though. To be honest, the whole group was a little down. They had failed to help either creature, and now things just wouldn't be the same.

This was supposed to be one big happy christmas. After all, it was the first one they'd ever spend together.

" So! "

Everyone jumped harshly at this yell, turning around to see both Fatch and Thatch walking over to them with grins on their faces.

" You guys REALLY wanna know what's been going on? "

Casper pounced up, eager to hear whatever the vampires had to say.

Fatch snickered slightly at the ghosts enthusiasm.

" It's just... I just wanted to honor my family a bit. If you remember right... they died on christmas. "

Casper gasped, looking down sadly.

" I-I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about that. "

Fatch smiled, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

" Don't worry. I'm all good now. I'm, eh, sorry if I bummed any of you out. "

Mantha smirked a bit.

" Don't worry about it. You feeling any better? "

The prince smiled widely, nodding softly. The group then turned to Thatch, expecting him to say something. Though, he never did. He just gave them a perplexed look.

" ... What? "

" What's been going on with you? "

Thatch's face grew uncomfortably hot at the question. He didn't understand why though. The question itself wasn't very bad, but he didn't know how to answer. How could he explain that he wasn't as he seems...?

The little vampire whimpered rather pitifully before rushing off.

The group looked confused for a moment before turning to Fatch.

" What's with him? "

Mantha asked, getting a sigh from the prince.

" It's complicated. Just... please, be nice to him, ok? "

* * *

**More abrupt ending. But I felt this one held much emotion. Happy Christmas Eve!**


	4. Merry Christmas

**Final chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

" ... atch... Fatch... "

Fatch growled from the noise whilst he tried to sleep, rolling over.

" t-ten more minutes... "

" Fatch! It's time to get up! It's christmas! "

_' Ahhh... children and christmas... '_ Fatch mentally sighed, forcing himself to sit up. Looking at his clock, he found that it was six am. Turning, he saw Casper there, looking more cheery than normal. To be honest, Fatch found it adorable.

The prince began looking around, seeing the various creatures, both boys and girls, sitting around with their own pile of gifts, and some handing intestine shaped cookies to the other students. It was strange... but it seemed as if the little creatures were willing to be nice for this holiday.

Suddenly Fatch felt the ghost tugging his arm, and turned to find a black wrapped box with a blood red bow. His two favorite colors. Fatch looked up at the ghost questionably for a moment before smiling. He dug behind his cape, bringing out a smaller box. It was a ocean blue with an aqua blue bow.

Casper looked up in shock, actually not expecting the vampire to actually get HIM something. Once Fatch ushered him to open it, Casper carefully tore open the wrapping paper. What was inside, made his eyes glisten.

Inside was a pale blue gem. There was something about it that made the ghost feel a bit more at ease.

" It's a special gem. "

Fatch explained.

" It took a while, but I was able to use enough of my angelic energy to bless it. While you where it, no ghost weapon can hurt you. "

" Not even a ghost vacuum or an ecto-vault? "

Fatch smiled widely at Casper's enthusiasm.

" Not even. Perfect for talking to... eugh... humans. "

It was obvious Fatch hated even mentioning humans, but his happy mood returned once he was done. Casper smiled widely, gently grabbing the aqua gem.

" I love it! Thank you so much! "

Casper cried happily.

" Now open your present! "

Fatch tried, and failed, to hide his smile. Slowly, the vampire began to rip the wrapping paper free from the box. Upon opening the box, Fatch was genuinely surprised to find a book about the three power he held. Juan Carlos, Jaime and Jose. Who they once were, and how they lived. Maybe even how they came to be.

Fatch looked up at Casper in pure confusion.

" H-how... "

He mumbled, still unable to believe this.

" ... How did you get this? "

Casper brought a hand to his mouth, unsure if he should tell him. To tell the truth, he'd found it in the secret attic. He'd been trying to organize it for a while, and found it in the bookshelf. Should he tell Fatch about the secret attic? Would Fatch be immune to the traps? He wasn't exactly a full fledged monster...

Casper decided not to tell him. After all, the secret attic was a secret. So, begrudgingly, the ghost shook his head, signaling he wouldn't say. Fatch smirked, holding the book close.

" Well, thanks anyway. It's great. "

Casper smiled back.

" No problem. "

* * *

A solid hour had past by, the creatures were pretty much done with the gift exchange. Although, Casper couldn't help but notice that Thatch only got one present. From Fatch: an iPod. Casper felt bad and all, but he had no money and no ideas for what to get him. That, and it was too late.

Turning back to the final present on his bed, Casper carefully put the gift in his lap. It was a black wrapped box with a silver bow. Actually... It seemed as if who ever wrapped it took great care in wrapping it.

When he said whoever, he meant the person who gave it too him didn't leave their name. It was actually a tradition around here. Some student, no one knew who, left every student a present. It was one of the biggest mystery in scare school. Thank goodness to, as who ever it was would probably get expelled.

Casper finally tore the paper away, and he immediately covered his mouth to prevent a scream from escaping his mouth.

Inside, was a box of screamsicles. Not only was this a wonderful gift, but it was also the exact same one he'd seen Thatch wrapping up yesterday.

Was it Thatch that had been giving everyone gifts? Thatch was a bully... wasn't he...? Casper was so confused right now... he didn't know what to think...

" Casper? "

The young ghost looked down, seeing Ra looking up at him, face full of concern.

" What's wrong pal? "

Casper was confused for a moment, before realizing a few tears had strayed down his face. Why was he crying? Because he knew he had Thatch all wrong.

Turning, he watched as Thatch got up with his iPod, heading to the hallway.

Casper wanted to help him... maybe even know more about him... why did Thatch do this?

* * *

**I was SOOO late posting this. But I still love this chapter! Merry christmas everyone! :D**


	5. Aftermath

**So, originally, the last chapter I posted was supposed to be, well, the last. But I got a nice guest review from Zynsh, and I decided to make this chapter. Besides, I've been pretty on track with my current story, so i can make this one a good chapter. So Zynsh, this is for you! ;)**

**Final note, can you guys just imagine it's December 26? Thats the date in the story... XD Enjoy!**

* * *

The ghost turned his head to the left, eying the vampire across the way before snapping his attention back to Jack, who was still showing a few scare moves. Today was officially the day after Christmas, and the little creatures were back on a regular schedule. Although, it was really hard for the ghost to concentrate today. His mind was still in shambles about what happened yesterday.

He thought Thatch hated him. Even if he hung out with his group now, Casper assumed he was just there because Fatch was there. He thought Thatch didn't really care about the others. So why would he be willing to give them gifts? Especially if no one else really bothered to get him something?

Suddenly thick, dark shadows surrounded the ghost boy, causing him to shiver and look ahead to see Jack now kneeling down in front of him with a frown plastered on his face.

" Casper, since you OBVIOUSLY weren't paying attention, I want you to stay after class and learn what I was attempting to teach you. "

Casper frowned, laughter being heard in the back ground, making him want to sink into the floor.

" Yes sir... "

Looking towards his left again, he saw that Thatch actually wasn't laughing. The vampire soon noticed that Casper was watching him, and seemingly panicked, forcing out a laugh.

The shadow demon in front of him nodded, slowly allowing the shadows renter his body. Mosshead, who was only a short distance away, suddenly started pouncing up and down.

" Can you teach ME how to do that sir?! "

Jack smiled, obviously trying not to laugh. He walked over to the swamp creature, kneeling in front of him.

" Maybe when you're a bit older. "

This got a hearty laugh out of the student body.

* * *

" Capser. "

Jack began, looking down at the ghost with his arms crossed.

" Why were you so distracted earlier? "

The ghost looked down, now incapable of looking the demon in the eyes. Class had ended, and the demon had Casper stay after, just as he asked. The ghost hated staying after class when it was Jack's class, seeing as how Jack was the most intimidating teacher in the school. But if he didn't, the demon would more than likely track him down and get him expelled. This demon had ways of getting Alder and Dash to do what he wanted. Although, he'd probably get a lot of heat from Fatch if he did...

Casper took a deep breath and sighed, realizing he had no choice but to tell the demon what was going on.

" I was just... thinking about Thatch... "

Jack raised an eye, obviously curious.

" And? "

" Well... yesterday, I discovered that he gave me a present... "

" Cool, he cared enough to get you something. Anything else? "

" Well... eh... "

Casper was losing his ability to talk... what was it about this that made it so hard for him to talk?

" I didn't... think he'd get me anything... I didn't get him anything, and... I think he got everybody something... "

The demon did the unexpected. He smiled._ ' I knew that vampires actual aura felt different than his actions. '_ He thought, grinning widely.

" Why don't you ask him yourself? "

" What...? "

Casper asked in confusion. The demon suddenly brought a shadow in the shape of a closed hand forward and in the fist was Thatch himself, who was struggling greatly. His face was red in embarrassment. Jack snapped his fingers, making his shadow disappear. Thatch fell to the ground on his rear, not moving at all in obvious fear of being grabbed again.

" ... Why...? "

He mumbled, crossing his arms. Casper had to try not to laugh at his child like actions.

" I, uh, would like to talk to you Thatch... "

The vampires face actually grew into a deeper shade of red, backing up a bit.

" ... Should I be afraid? "

Why was Thatch acting so strange about all this...? Casper bent down next to him, sitting on his knees.

" Why did you get everyone in scare school a present yesterday? "

Thatch cringed, fangs clenched together.

" I did no such thing! "

" Yes you did. "

Jack cut in, getting the two younger creatures to turn to him, Thatch looking seriously mad at him.

" Who's side are you on?! "

" The side of truth. "

The vampire made a face, looking back at Casper, pouting slightly. He knew that either he told the truth, or Jack would.

" Fine I did ok! "

" But why? "

Casper asked gently.

" I thought- "

" What?! That I was a heartless jerk?! "

Thatch hissed, shooting forward and getting the other two to back up.

" I do something nice ONCE a year, and it's suddenly a BAD thing?! "

The creature was breathing harshly, hating how he was snapping at the nicest creature in the school. How he couldn't seem to keep a grip on his emotions. Why couldn't he just stay nice for ten minutes...? The little vampire cringed, struggling to his feet and rushing away.

* * *

" So you snapped at Casper, huh? "

Fatch asked gently, patting the other vampire on the back. The two were in the dorm now, sitting on Thatch's coffin while the vampire in question had his face buried in his hands.

" I feel so bad! "

Thatch cried, head snapping from his hands.

" I didn't mean to do it! It's like, one minute he asked a simple, honest question, and the next I bite his freakin head off! "

Surprisingly, Fatch snickered a bit at the boys words.

" And now you're over reacting. "

Thatch gave him a face that showed he obviously didn't find it nearly as amusing.

" ... Why do I come to you about this stuff...? "

" I don't know. You probably shouldn't eh? "

The two shared a laugh, and the invisible ghost smiled at the scene. Casper was watching through the wall, and he'd heard everything. _' Maybe I shouldn't pester him about this anymore... ' _He thought happily. _' He seems so much happier this way. '_

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't too good, but I liked writing it, so I hope you do like it. Bonsoir! Final final chapter! **


End file.
